


A Rebellion

by Sarifel-Corrisafid-Ilxhel (Sarifel)



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Descriptive Text, Gen, Megamorphs 3 AU, story outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarifel/pseuds/Sarifel-Corrisafid-Ilxhel
Summary: Some thoughts I had while driving home from work. How might the situation with David have played out in the alternate universe shown at the beginning of Megamorphs 3?





	A Rebellion

It's a peaceful day in the Empire when Marco sees it. The new kid at the academy, David, has the blue box. Ever the loyal lieutenant, Marco rushes to seperate Supreme Leader Jake from the slaves that tend the hallways. Jake has some sort of prefect duty, and has to make sure they do their job, but this is urgent. When Jake finds out about the blue cube, he initially wants to grab it immediately, but the school is heavily infiltrated by the Yeerks and they have no idea which classes David is in.  
  
It's only after school that they find him again and follow him home to try and take the cube. Jake automatically doesn't like David as he looks over the house and spies into David's room. He suspects David might have radical tendencies. However, the attempt to take the cube is a comedy of errors, even with Jake morphing lion to try and intimidate David's father. Realizing that David's father is a certified Patriot of the Empire and a member of the Triple S, Jake backs down and they escape.   
  
Anyways, David not knowing about the Yeerk invasion, starts posting flyers around town advertizing that he's willing to sell the cube. The Yeerks find out and rush to take the cube, and the Animorphs find out only just in the nick of time. They're able to save David and the cube, but not David's family or house. With no other real option- the Chee refuse to help the Animorphs and might be working to undermine the Empire, for example, the Animorphs induct David and give him the power to morph. He has to sleep in Cassie's barn.  
  
Jake's suspicions about David being a radical are realized. David is completely a radical, anti-imperial as they come and outspoken about his beliefs. He rejects Jake's role of Supreme Leader, demanding that key topics be put to a vote instead of Jake's executive decisions. Jake wants to turn him in and be done with him, but that would mean handing him over to the Yeerks. David does well in battle, when he's not questioning every decision Jake makes, and gains the respect of Cassie, Ax, and even Tobias. Melissa and Marco will back their Supreme Leader, of course. They always do. But David is a poison that is undermining Jake's authority.  
  
Eventually, things come to a head. After a particularly bad battle to attempt to save the heads of the Empire from being infested by the Yeerks, Jake goes after David. If he can't turn David in without risking them all, then he'll have to kill David. It's as simple as that. David is already missing, after all. Who would notice?  
  
During the fight, Jake does well. His lion morph may be smaller than David's tiger morph, but the thick mane protects his vitals. He's almost ready to make the final attack, to bowl David over and rip out his throat, when something clamps down on his back foot. A wolf's jaws. Cassie, stopping Jake. Siding with David. David runs off, grabbing the straps of the backpack Cassie had brought in his mouth and escaping into the night.   
  
Jake is furious when he demorphs. He had to stop himself from killing Cassie. He can't kill her, she's been a good fighter thusfar. But he can't let that kind of insubordination stand, either. He denounces her mother as a radical to the Triple S. He doesn't tell Cassie it was him, but she knows. She knows what he's done.  
  
From there, things begin to fall apart. Cassie vanishes. Tobias vanishes. Ax vanishes.  The Animorphs are reduced to just Jake, Melissa, and Marco. Their effectiveness against the Yeerks is greatly diminished, and a Yeerk victory seems all but certain. That's when Jake hears about it. A mass breakout at one of the re-education camps, the one his cousin Rachel had been sent to. And something new begins to happen- Animal attacks against facilities of the Empire, especially those belonging to the Triple S. And the Yeerks begin to talk about more Andalite bandits arriving, the attacks increasing. Jake finds himself wondering if he should report what he knows about these animal attacks, or if he should keep his mouth shut. Whether duty to the Empire or fighting the Yeerks was more important.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any plans to turn this into a full story, but I really liked this idea and wanted to share it. That Megamorphs 3 AU where Jake is a fascist wanna-be and the world is horrible always struck me as one of the most eyebrow-raising moments in the entire book series. Who knows, I may add onto this later!


End file.
